She Is My Sin
by CrypticAngel78
Summary: [RoS centric] When an angel is to be banished by the Angiris Council for helping humanity, she decides to shed her wings and become mortal in an act of defiance. But when she falls she finds herself in the middle of trouble consuming Westmarch and is soon captured by Malthael's forces. Can she truly stand against the Angel of Death? Malthael/OC


**Title:** She Is My Sin

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Malthael x OC

 **Characters:** Malthael, Tyrael, Auriel, OC

 **Timeframe:** Is set when Malthael steals the Black Soulstone

 **Summary:** [RoS centric] When an angel is to be banished by the Angiris Council for helping humanity, she decides to shed her wings and become mortal in an act of defiance. But as she falls she finds herself right in the middle of trouble consuming Westmarch and is soon captured by Malthael's forces. Can she truly stand against the Angel of Death? Malthael/OC

 **A/N:** 'Ello there everyone! How you are doing today? Good I hope. My name is CrypticAngel78, but you are more than free to just call me Cryptic, and I've brought you all a story! After kicking this idea aside for a while I finally decided to jot it down and post it up. I have recently edited this chapter because I wasn't too pleased with it after reading it over a few times. There hasn't been TOO many changes but I'm sure you will all notice them as you read along. The prologue will start off before the RoS timeline just to let you all know, and will mainly feature what happens in the past. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! ;)

 **Warning:** This story will contain smut, violence, blood, some gore here and there, profanity, dark themes and much more. Not suitable for little kiddies. Also, there is some questionable content near the end of this chapter, it will begin with this * as a warning marker.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I checked. I'm pretty sure I don't own a single thing featured in this story, it all belongs to Blizzard. Well, except the OCs added into the story, they are my concept and mine alone.

* * *

 **She Is My Sin**

 **By CrypticAngel**

* * *

Prologue

Every story must begin somewhere. Even if it is years in the past. A story doesn't start at the middle, or at the end, it must have a beginning. Maybe it's the spilling of a drink, or a coincidentally meeting.

Our story begins with the birth of an angel. She wasn't the eldest angel, or the youngest, she didn't have the brightest Light, and she wasn't the most powerful or wise, in fact she was quite insignificant, except to one of her brothers.

* * *

The Crystal Arch had created yet another angel from the Lightsong, her name was Lenauriel. She was timid, naive, innocent, and asked perhaps too many questions, but she was beautiful and her siblings loved her. One sibling in particular, Malthael.

She looked up to him, adored him, and was extremely loyal to him and he cared for her. Over the years she grew, her wings and Light growing more beautiful and radiant along with her skills, and he grew ever more possessive over her. He would hardly let her out of his sight, and when he was needed elsewhere during the Conflict, he told her to stay within a secluded part of his dominion, and wouldn't allow her to fight in battle or talk to any of the other Angels of Wisdom. But, what he didn't know was that during these times she would spend time with Inarius and Tyrael as they were the only ones not afraid to get close to her because of Malthael.

These routines carried on for thousands of years, and during that time Inarius and Lilith had stolen the Worldstone and created Sanctuary and the humans. The angels despised the Nephalem and saw them as abominations, a blight upon all of Creation. The Angiris Council, the highest of the high, voted upon the fate of humanity and only Justice's vote was the one to save them. Valor loathed them. Wisdom had abstained, for Malthael cared little for the humans. They all died in the end, he thought, so his vote would make no difference but the others considered it to be held against humanity, thus adding one other vote to their eradication.

* * *

Lenauriel was sitting peacefully in the secluded place where Malthael often kept her. He told her to stay here and wait for him and so she did. Who was she to go against his wishes? He demanded very little of her. Though sometimes she wondered, sometimes she wanted to roam Heaven without needing his premission, she wanted to talk and spend time with her other brothers and sisters, she wanted to fight and help in the war. The Conflict continuously raged on and it actually tired her in truth. Any other angels who would rarely pass by would pause and give her a seemingly puzzled look but did not dare to approach her and ask her what she was doing. Most in the Pools of Wisdom already knew who she was and didn't want to get on their superior's bad side by getting close to her.

"Lenauriel," Malthael announced his arrival. "Surely you are aware of the events of these past years."

Lenauriel nodded.

"Well, I will not stand for it any longer. I am leaving Heaven in pursuit of secrets; secrets that may well put an end to conflict. Lenauriel join me... stand by my side... together, we can discover these secrets to put an end to our long lasting troubles," Malthael was holding out a gloved hand for her to take and seemed thoroughly pleased with his speech, but Lenauriel was horrified.

"No. No, Malthael this is all wrong," Lenauriel said as Malthael slowly frowned. "There is nothing to pursue. Can you not see? Have you grown so blind already? The Angelic Host needs you, you cannot just abandon them. Leaving will not solve anything..."

Her words were met with silence. She was used to this sort of behavior from Wisdom by now so this didn't really phase her. His outstretched hand had fallen back to his side as Malthael seemed to be seriously considering her words, or at least she thought that was what he was doing, until he began to slowly approach her. Lenauriel felt confused when he firmly planted his hands on her shoulders. She gazed back up into the dark abyss of his hood, frowning. She only vaguely noticed his violet wings twitch.

"Malthael...? Is there something wrong?" she asked, puzzled. Still no answer. Okay, now she was beginning to get worried.

* Suddenly, Malthael pulled her up against him and pinned her back down against the ground, he forcefully grinded his Light into her own despite her desperate pleas and protests for him to stop. The pain... oh, the pain! It was something terrible. The sharing of Light between angels was a sacred act of affection and devotion and normally both partners were willing. It was a symbol of eternal commitment. Something inside her insisted that she should feel honored, but she didn't; all she wanted was for this nightmare to end. Her assailant didn't breathe a word to her throughout the entire process and it unnerved her further. It was considered normal for Malthael to often remain silent, but now it was simply disturbing to put it mildly.

When he finished he still retained his eerie silence. At this point he must've claimed her more than once, she didn't know nor did she care, she had lost count. Some part of her dearly wished he would say something, anything. But he didn't. The kiss she received next shocked her; it was short and gentle and momentarily made her forget about the horror she had just been forced to endure. He left her soon after, crumpled on the ground, leaving her broken and scarred. She felt dirty. Her distress knew no bounds. But despite his sudden cruelty she forgave him, as she always did. As she always would.

Tyrael and Auriel found her a while later, and tried to comfort their sister. They had been able to sense her distress from her aura the moment they entered Wisdom's domain. They had been searching everywhere for her.

"What happened?!" Tyrael had demanded.

Lenauriel had hardly been capable of a proper response. "He... he hurt me!"

Auriel checked to see what the problem was and gasped at her discovery. "Sister! Your Light...! It's been tainted!"

Tyrael was, naturally, very angry. "What?! Who would do such a scandalous act?"

Lenauriel refused to reply. She wouldn't tell them anything. She would never let anyone know her secret. She was far too ashamed.

Centuries later, Malthael was never seen or heard from again. Rumors swirled and suggested that he now haunted the halls of Pandemonium, searching for the unobtainable secrets of life and death. Lenauriel never told them what happened that day, even when she was asked by her Lady Auriel, she still refused to answer. Other angels would give her suspicious looks every now and then as they believed she knew something they did not, and they would be right.

Every angel knew of the incident with Lenauriel by that point. But none of them knew exactly what had taken place. Some disliked her and thought her a traitor for not telling what happened, some pitied her, and some refused to look her in the eye. She hated it. All her life she had been kept from her siblings, watched them from afar, and now she was free of the one thing holding her back and they shunned her, they were disgusted by the very mention of her name. So she distanced herself and pretended that nothing was wrong.

She would oftentimes silently observe Inarius and Lilith's creations in secret. Watched their world grow. She hid in the shadows of the world, never seen, never heard, but watching. They gave her a certain sense of purpose and she promised to never let them be destroyed. They made her forget. They gave her hope.

If only she had known what the future holds.

* * *

 **Well, I've finally gotten around to editing this. I haven't changed much about this, just a few things here and there. I also decided to change a bit of the interaction between Malthael and Lenauriel, because I am trying to remain strict to the lore and dislike getting a character's personality wrong. When I read over their encounter I didn't really like the way I portrayed his attitude towards Lenauriel. It seemed rather OOC and I try my best to keep a canon character in... well, character! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! :)**

 **Next chapter: Banishment**


End file.
